<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trust by GretchenSinister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748353">Trust</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister'>GretchenSinister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rise of the Guardians (2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22748353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: "Pitchmas with nr. 27 or nr. 5 please"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicholas St. North/Pitch Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pitchmas Short Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trust</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on Tumblr on 8/8/2016.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="answer post-content">
  <p>“This is a bloody cliché and you know it,” Pitch muttered from his place between North and North’s coat. </p>
  <p>“If we are still not sure of our feelings for each other at this point, I do not know what more can be done,” North said, giving Pitch a one-armed hug. “This is not cliché, this is practicality. You appeared, you were cold, and now you are warmer.” </p>
  <p>Pitch grumbled to himself. “Well, aren’t you at least going to ask me why I’m here? I know this isn’t during my usual safe invitation. You would have been well within your rights to attack me for invading your domain.” </p>
  <p>“We have had this conversation before,” North said, guiding Pitch toward the elevators that would take them to North’s personal rooms. “If I love you, I also trust you. No matter how many times you tell me not to.” </p>
  <p>Pitch made a half-hearted noise of disgust. “It should take more than love to get anyone to trust me,” he said, even as he rested his head against North’s chest. </p>
  <p>“What would you suggest?” North asked. </p>
  <p>Pitch gave a heavy sigh. “I don’t know.” </p>
  <p>“All right, then love will do for now,” North said. “And why are you here?”</p>
  <p> “Um.” North felt Pitch tense up against him. “I…haven’t been feeling myself…and I…that is…I didn’t want anyone else to know. And you’re grinning, I know it.”</p>
  <p> “Why would I grin?” North asked, even as he did. “Because in your weakened state you come to me, even though you say I might have attacked you? Because you come to me to tell me something you do not want anyone else to know? Because,” he finished more softly, “it is clear you trust me, too?”</p>
  <p> “I—that’s it,” Pitch said, and stopped walking so that North almost tripped. “If you’re going to be insufferable, then you’re going to carry me the rest of the way to wherever we’re going. And there had better be a bowl of chicken soup around shortly after we get there.”</p>
  <p> “Someday you will be able to just ask,” North said, and picked him up.</p>
  <p> “Never,” Pitch said through a yawn, snuggling up against him.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>